The Administrative and Scientific Support Core of The Scripps Research Institute Cannabis Research Center (TSRI-CRC) is under the direction of Core PI, Dr. Barbara Mason. The Administrative and Scientific Support ore currently has five functions that would evolve into separate cores as the Center matures: Administrative, Neuropsychology, Neurochemistry, Neuroimaging, and Statistics. The Administrative Function of the Core is directed by Dr. Mason and coordinated by Karyn Coveney, B.A. Responsibilities nclude facilitating scientific oversight by the Executive Committee and coordinating this oversight with the External Advisory Board and Internal Advisory Board;providing administrative support to the Executive Committee;assisting the External and Internal Advisory Boards in tracking progress toward the achievement of the TSRI-CRC programmatic goals;arranging regular meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, the Executive Committee, the External Advisory Board, and monthly meetings of the participating investigators and trainees;generating periodic reports and disseminating progress and discoveries to the scientific public via the TSRI-CRC dedicated website;and coordinating non-competitive renewals, progress reports, and budgets. The Neuropsychology Function of the Core is coordinated by Co-Investigator, Dr. Rebecca Crean. Responsibilities include coordinating recruitment of subjects for Components 1 and 2, and conducting and interpreting the CANTAB neuropsychological assessment battery for Components 1, 2, and 3. The Neurochemistry Function of the Core is coordinated by Dr. Loren Parsons, who will supervise the conduct and interpretation of neuroendocrine, monoamine, and endocannabinoid assays in his lab to meet the objectives of Components 1,2,3, and 4. Dr. Susan Tapert will head the Neuroimaging Function of the Core and consult on fMRI procedures, test stimuli, and interpretation for Components 1, 2, and 3. The Statistical Function of the Core is supervised by Dr. John Light who will develop a center-wide centralized database on a virtual file server provided by TSRI, and consult on data analysis for specific projects as well as apply a . Mixed Effects Modeling (MEM) approach to test parallel and cross-project hypotheses. Core funding was minimized to maximize research funding to obtain data in support of a P50. This developmental core will provide key coordination of Center activities and programs and will provide the basis by which to assess the need for new cores in a mature center.